1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seats, and particularly to a tilting seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is estimated that between 65 and 75% of days lost from work is due to back ailments. More and more, particularly with the development of computers, the worker is required to spend a greater amount of time sitting at a work station. On the other hand, most conventional chairs or seating arrangements presently utilized in the workplace require the user to hunch forward in order to work at a desk or table. By hunching forward, the stress on the lumbar region is increased by 300%, resulting in premature disintegration of the lower discs and vertebral arthritic degeneration.
In recent years, a myriad of "ergonomically" designed chairs have been developed, all of which use a backward inclined seat. Although these chairs have proved to be more "comfortable" in the reclined position, the user is still obliged to hunch forward in order to work at a desk or table. By hunching forward, the stress on the lower spine (lumbar region) is increased some 300%; the result being a premature disintegration of the lower discs and vertebral arthritic degeneration.
Recent research has brought about a greater comprehension of the function of the lumbar spine and brings into question the basic traditional seated work position. Based on the sound physiological evidence as provided by internationally recognized experts such as Doctors Keegan, Nachemson, and Grandjean, the ideal seated work posture should maintain a minimum curve in the lower spine (lordosis). This position allows the efficient support of the body weight, with the least amount of work and stress. In most cases, a person using a backward inclined seat, eradicates the lordosis by leaning forward to work. The forward inclined seat compensates for this necessary movement towards the work surface by allowing the person to tilt his whole body forward, thus eliminating the rounding of the back and the subsequent loss of the lordotic curve. The forward incline makes it possible for a person to maintain this critical lordosis of the lumbar spine while performing many different tasks.
Recent research has brought about a greater understanding of the structure and function of the lumbar spine and brings into question the basic traditional seating and the position of the user. According to physiological evidence, the ideal seated work posture should maintain a minimum lordotic curve in the lower spine. This position allows the efficient support of the body weight with the least amount of stress.